Michael Poops in the Pool (2015 Version)
Michael wanted to take some dog biscuits home with him! But Michael was told that he could not take the dog biscuits home with him! The dog biscuits did not belong to Michael! The dog biscuits belonged to the dogs! Michael went berserk! He acted up! At the end of the day, Michael went to the van! Jared told Shanae and Khalif that Michael was acting up because he wanted to take some dog biscuits home! Shanae and Khalif were very angry! They punished Michael! Michael wasn't allowed to listen to 102.9! When the van started to leave the Jacob Schaffer Center, Michael started acting up on the van! He attacked Khalif! So the van went back to the Jacob Schaffer Center! Michael calmed down! The van then started to leave again! But then Michael started acting up again and attacked Khalif again! So the van went back to the Jacob Schaffer Center again! Shanae and Khalif were very angry! They punished Michael! Michael wasn't allowed to ride home on the van! So Michael got off the van! Shanae called Michael's dad and told him to come to the Jacob Schaffer Center and pick Michael up! Then the van left the Jacob Schaffer Center without Michael! Michael's dad then came to the Jacob Schaffer Center and picked Michael up! Michael's dad was very angry at Michael! He punished Michael! Michael's dad made Michael poop in the pool! Michael pooped in the pool! It definitely was not cool! The lifeguard blew his whistle and said "Everybody out of the pool! Feces in the water!" Everybody got out, except for Michael! The lifeguard went up to Michael! Michael was laughing! The lifeguard said "Did you poop in the pool?" Michael said "Yes!" The lifeguard said "It ain't cool to poop in the pool on the last day of school!" The lifeguard took Michael to see the principal! The principal said "It ain't cool to poop in the pool on the last day of school! You broke the golden rule!" The principal then called the janitor! The principal said "Get the scoop! Scoop the poop! Throw it in the lake because the kid made a mistake!" The janitor scooped the poop and threw it into the lake! The poop then went from the lake into the stream and then into a creek and then into the river and then into the ocean and then it went into New York Harbor! The poop grew to 100 times its size and a million times its smell! The poop passed by Lady Liberty and she said "Oh my! Oh dear!" and she fainted! She landed on the poop and the poop exploded! The tidal wave created by her fall carried the poop into Lower Manhattan! Lower Manhattan got flooded! 900 people died! The President got a word of this and he was very angry! He called a squadron of F-14 fighters to bomb Michael's house! The F-14s took off and headed toward Michael's house! The F-14s reached Michael's house and fired a couple of missiles into Michael's house! Michael's house was destroyed! Michael and his father were dead! All of Michael's stuff, including his electric guitar, were turned into charred, burnt, gurgling glop!